


Lust as a Virtue

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, F/M, Humor, I Mean He's Not Really Complaining But You Do Just Kind Of Go For It Without Permission, I Write Weird Things Sometimes And This Is One Of Them, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader Wants That Shark Dick, Reader is a pervert, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: You've heard some rumors about certain types of fishmen, so when the Arlong Pirates invade your village... well. Let's just say that your actions make you a hero.





	Lust as a Virtue

~ Lust as a Virtue ~

Everyone else is panicking or scrambling to come up with the money that the fishmen pirates are demanding as tribute, but you aren't intimidated. You used to be a pirate yourself, and you ran with a pretty rough crew before you decided to settle down in a small peaceful town.

You approach their captain fearlessly, and ask, "Hey, you're a shark, right? Are the rumors I've heard about shark fishmen true?"

He doesn't respond immediately. At first he looks shocked that a human would dare speak to him so casually. Then _what_ you asked seems to register and his mouth opens and closes a few times but he doesn't manage to get any words out.

Not giving him any further opportunity to recover his bearings, you step closer - into his personal space - and say, "I mean, if you don't want to tell me, I could just check for myself...?"

You reach out and place a hand on his stomach. He gives startled twitch (the lowly human is putting her hands on him? Really?) but before he has a chance to properly process the situation and react, you slide your hand down under the waistband of his shorts.

Arlong makes a choked sound in the back of his throat as your hand finds what it was searching for, but doesn't try to stop you as your fingers explore his nether regions. And, yeah, he's definitely got more going on in his shorts than males of most humanoid species do.

"Oh," you say. "So, the rumors _are_ true."

"What...?" Arlong finally finds his voice, but the first thing out of his mouth is hardly eloquent, much less a complete sentence.

"The rumors about shark fishmen having two dicks," you clarify.

You could swear you see him blush a little bit.

"You realize we're in _public_ ," he hisses.

Of course you realize that, but most of the people watching are just his crew and a few of the village elders - pirates and pervy old men who have witnessed much worse than a retired lady pirate groping an invading pirate captain's junk. The situation is pretty amusing to you, but now that he's getting over the initial shock of it, Arlong is definitely embarrassed.

You give his goods one last little squeeze before finally removing your hand from his shorts.

"What, you don't want to talk about dicks in public?" you say, not flinching under his answering glare. You grin up at him and lick your lips. "Fine, I'll stop talking abut them... although I wouldn't mind taking a ride on yours in private, later."

He still doesn't seem to know quite what to make of you, but he does end up taking you up on that offer...

* * *

"... and that's the story of how Queen Otohime's wish came true, and a place where humans and fishmen lived together in peace and harmony was created," Jinbe concludes the tale.

"So, [your name] the Pervert's quest for exotic dick ended up saving the world," Robin comments, grinning.

"I wouldn't put it that way, exactly," Jinbe says, blushing. "But it's true that [your name] and Arlong are very happy together. Their children are adorable."

"And people are becoming more accepting of interspecies relationships due to them, and that entire island is known as a sanctuary for unconventional relationships now, which is great." 

~end~


End file.
